tekkitclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Watson 777/The future of this wiki
Well, well, well... It has been a long time, hasn't it. I've been away living my life but I have still been keeping my eye on the wiki (you can read that last bit in a creepy voice if you want :P ). Let's be honest - since the wiki was founded a huge amount has changed, not just in the Tekkit universe, but also in the much wider Mincraft one too! However, there is no escaping the fact that Tekkit Classic has defiantly had it's heyday - This wiki was once the 5th most popular wiki on Wikia and was getting over 8 Million views a week! Now it has fallen to a much more modest 185th place and is obviously getting far fewer views. But, people are still using it, quite a lot - given how old Tekkit Classic is, and edits are still being made! So I though I would just pop in and say 'Hi!' and wave at all of you who have been continuing to help the wiki and be a part of our wonderful community. But now we get to the bit in the title... =The future of this wiki= If you were expecting a big shock announcement like "I'm closing down the wiki MWWWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!", I'm afraid I'm going to have to disappoint you. As long as this wiki is needed - it will be here. Also, I'm not announcing my return and saying "I'm going to be back and on here 24/7!" because, as a general rule, when people say that they never stick around. Instead it's more like I'm going to try to blow away some of the dust that has settled here, reorganise some stuff and try to tighten up a few loose bolts here and there. So... lets get started: *There is a new page editor in town! This is a long awaited feature for many people throughout the Wikia community and, as a member of the Wikia Community Council, I was privileged enough to play a part in it's development (all be it very minor). It is a much more streamline way of editing pages and it keeps you on the page! I hope you all like it - if you don't, or need help adjusting, you can still use the old editor by selecting it on the 'edit' menu dropdown. More info and help about the editor can be found at . *The community is what makes a wiki and this wiki has, at its core, a great community. But as with any wiki in order to keep the community healthy there needs to be a solid base of people who know how and have the tools to keep it so. The size of said base does not need to be big but it does need to be there. Because of this I might be approaching one or two of the more active users in the community to see if they would like to "help out" officially. *Lastly the forums have got into a bit of a mess and I will spend some time cleaning them up but can everyone please make sure that they point out to people if a thread is in the wrong forum. That just about covers it for now. I should be pottering around doing things so if you need to speak to me about anything wiki related you can find me on the new Contact the Admins thread or on my Message Wall or just drop a message down below. Till next time! Category:Admin blogs